The present is directed to a slab or stripline gas laser that contains two resonator mirrors and two electrodes with two waveguide surfaces that lie opposite the electrodes, that define a plasma space and that proceed parallel to the electrodes, whereby a first electrode is connected to the mirrors in a fixed angular position. Such a laser is disclosed by German Published Application 37 29 053. Both electrodes therein are firmly connected to the resonator mirrors.